


沉睡的羔羊

by yyyyqx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyqx/pseuds/yyyyqx
Summary: 校花柯柯被臭男人们盯上。
Relationships: all千 - Relationship, 我芊 - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	沉睡的羔羊

**Author's Note:**

> 很黄！慎入慎入慎入！  
> 含np，迷奸，强迫，dirty talk。  
> 不能接受不要向下不要向下不要向下，写黄文也是用爱发电不要说接受不了觉得太过分了，不能接受不要看不要看不要看。  
> 禁止一切上升！  
> 再说一次含各种强迫非常重口不能接受不要向下不要看！

【窥伺】  
没有人会不爱他。  
纤细、精致，美丽而脆弱。  
他是美杜莎，是歌唱的塞壬。与他对视你会陷入琥珀色的深潭，小巧的唇珠是最甜美的蜜糖，唇色很淡，显得柔软而无害，若经啃噬肯定会留下痕迹，显得色情又可怜。  
再往下呢？一截细白的颈，被迫扬起的样子一定会像猎人手中濒死的天鹅。衣物太过碍眼，应该被撕碎。白衬衫也遮不住若有若无的风光，虽然他总是一丝不苟地将最上面的扣子也给扣好。但你能看到白衬衫下的嫣红的突起，似乎比其他人的都生得大些，如同刚刚发育的少女。  
他生得纤细，腰肢盈盈一握，衣物都显得宽松，但身上的肉像是全生到一处去了。无论是穿什么裤子，臀上盈润的弧度都极好地被显出来，两瓣屁股肉翘得可爱，衬得凹陷处更加引人遐思。大腿和小腿却又颀长紧致，裤腿下露出一截莹白精致的脚踝，配上黑色的枷锁一定很美。  
没有人会不爱他。  
正如没有人会不想摧毁他。

【恶意】  
尹柯不知道是怎么了。  
他觉得自己的身体在慢慢变得奇怪。  
后桌的男同学只是拽了拽他的衣服，胸前竟如同过电一般酥麻，他身子一软，经不住似的发出一声甜腻的低吟。  
他慌忙捂住了嘴。  
男同学疑惑地看向他，凑得更近些在他耳畔询问有没有不舒服。但湿润的气息扑在耳朵上，他身子更软，某个隐秘的部分甚至似乎有液体分泌出来。他压下内心的不安，绯红着脸说没事，便慌慌张张地转身，强迫自己重新将注意力集中到课本上。  
他没有看见身后人眼中的不怀好意。  
他捱到下课，跟着拥挤的人潮离开。在狭窄的楼道里，似乎有一双手贴上了他的臀部，暧昧地抚摸着，但他挣扎着回头去看，所有人都是寻常的神色。也许是错觉吧，他想。  
他吃好饭回到寝室，看了会书，内心慢慢平静下来。他想他最近应该是太累了。他拿起洗澡前冲好的牛奶，现在牛奶的温度刚刚好，他小口小口地喝着，用嫣红的舌尖舔去嘴角的奶渍。  
这一阵子好像困得特别早。他迷迷糊糊地想。他漱了漱口，便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

【放肆】  
你看着他。他的睡脸无害而纯净，睫毛很长很浓密，像蝴蝶的翅膀。他浅浅地呼吸，显得稚气无辜，浑然不察觉自己浑身的衣物都被人褪去。  
“今天我故意扯他衣服，我看他奶头被摩擦都爽得要流水了，那腿夹得，就他自己不知道呢。”身边的人露出一个充满淫欲的笑。  
“别说了，我在楼道里揉他屁股的时候，屁股扭得骚死，我当场就想把他给办了。”另一人一边说着，一边去揉捏沉睡少年的殷红奶头。  
少年小猫似的嘤咛一声，唇瓣微微张开，露出一点嫩嫩的舌尖。  
你听见众人的抽气声，你知道他们在想什么，因为你的下身也硬得发疼。  
场面慢慢失控起来。  
有人揉搓起他挺翘的小屁股，如同对待面团一般把玩；两个人一人一边占据了比常人大得多的奶头，带些粗暴地吮吸啃噬；甚至有人将性器放在他的唇瓣上摩擦，被他下意识地舔舐了一下，性器更胀大了几分，整个龟头都插入小嘴里，粗暴地抽插着。还有更多人站在一旁，喘着粗气看着他的脸自渎。  
你将手指伸入嫣红的小穴里，带出一丝黏液。  
“又湿了。”  
众人发出一阵起哄声，七嘴八舌地议论着。  
“好像湿得更快了。”  
“不是说了吗，碰一下奶子就能湿！”  
“我们的尹柯同学现在已经是顶级骚货了，没一个妓女骚得过他。”  
你看着他，他全身都被爱抚着，除了被冷落的前端。你想到了什么，拿出丝带在秀气的性器打了个蝴蝶结，堵死了欲望释放的出口。少年难受地蹙眉，腰肢却扭得更骚更美。你重新用手指探入他的小穴，精准地找到突起的一点，狠狠一按。  
“唔！”少年如同砧板上的鱼挣扎起来，却被众人按住，在他身上游走的手更多了，身上全是暧昧的红痕，奶头比一开始还要肿胀，在微冷的空气中可怜兮兮地战栗着。  
你更加密集粗暴地攻击那一点，他哀求似地叫着，面前簇拥着好几人，分别吮吸他的两个奶头和腰侧的细嫩肌肤。  
你再次重重地按下去，他的呻吟忽然变调，大腿内侧小幅度地痉挛起来，后穴里忽然涌出大量潮水，竟如同失禁一般。他的腰肢无力的软倒下去，臀部却下意识地翘起，仿佛等待谁来疼爱一般。  
人群静默了一会，随即更加骚动起来。青春期的男生脸上都带着惊奇和欲望，他们视线的焦点都是床上依旧沉睡的少年。  
“太骚了吧。”  
“竟然只靠后面就高潮了。”  
“校花这水喷得……我看AV女优都没有这功力吧哈哈哈。”  
你没有参与对话，只是慢慢地笑起来。  
可以收网了。

【沉沦】  
尹柯不知道事情怎么会演变成这样。他下课后问老师问题耽搁了一会，正收拾好书包准备离开，就被一群人拦住了。  
面前的一群男生中，有几个他有些印象，应该是班上的同学，有几个他则根本不认识。  
他的衣服在刚刚的挣扎中被撕扯得破碎，裤子被褪下，只剩下纯白的内裤。三个高大的男生将他死死钳制住，他分毫动弹不得。  
“你们要干什么？”他睁大了漂亮的眼睛，像一只愤怒的小兽。  
男生们发出一阵嗤笑声。  
“当然是干你啊，尹柯同学。”其中一个长得有些邪气的，放肆地拍了拍他的屁股。  
“放开我！”尹柯徒劳地挣扎，“你们这样是犯法的！我会报警！”  
“报警？”正在说话的那人显得很冷静，只是眼中欲色浓烈。他一下子便剥下了尹柯的内裤，修长的手指探入小穴暧昧地搅动，伸出时指尖已是晶莹的水色。“像这样流着水，告诉警察叔叔我们强奸你？”  
他再次抠挖小穴，狠狠刮过突起的一点，另一只手去摸尹柯半硬的性器：“像这样被摸穴就会被勃起，告诉警察叔叔你是被逼的？”  
“呜……不要……啊！”  
他扶起昂然，对着那湿润柔软的穴肉，就蛮横地撞击了进去。他粗暴地拍打淫荡地摇动着的屁股冷笑：“还是像这样和母狗一样摇着屁股，告诉警察叔叔你要被一群人肏死了啊？”  
“呜……啊……别说了……不要……”尹柯羞耻地掉眼泪，他哭得可怜，抽抽噎噎地摇着头，满是水光的双眼看起来清纯又淫荡。尽管不知道为什么，他清楚地感觉到身体深处传来的快感，小穴瘙痒无比，只有被撞击时才能感到爽利。当侵犯他的肉棒撞击到某一点时，他全身都发软，下意识地翘起屁股迎合，贪婪地想获取更多快感。  
“干，真是骚死了。”  
“尹柯同学别着急，哥哥们一定排队挨个肏你，绝对把你喂得饱饱的。”  
尹柯听着身边众人揶揄又戏谑的调笑，眼泪掉得更凶，清冷的小脸湿得一塌糊涂。他打着哭嗝，却被人强制张开双唇，含住面前人粗大的性器。两只奶头都分别被人咬住，在他胸前发出色情黏腻的吮吸声。好多双手在他身上不断游走，甚至有人将肉棒抵在他的脸上射精。  
尹柯闭着眼睛承受一波波的快感，漂亮的双手探到身下，想要抚慰自己想要释放的性器，还没碰到却就被人拦住，纤细的十指也成为众人舔舐把玩的对象。  
尹柯眼角更红了，他含糊不清的嗫嚅：“让我……让我射……”  
正在肏他的男生听见，亲了亲他的耳垂：“尹柯同学很厉害，不用玩前面也会高潮的。”  
尹柯摇着头挣扎起来，他觉得自己快要被玩坏了。但身子绵软得抗拒都变勾引，身后的人如同打桩机一般，一下一下都肏在他的敏感点上。  
“呜……不行了……求求你们……啊！”  
未经人抚慰的性器直挺挺地射精了，小穴竟也同时喷出好多水来，湿淋淋地顺着大腿往下流。  
尹柯被玩得前后同时高潮了。  
他瘫软在课桌上，大腿内侧仍止不住地抽搐，像一个残破的性爱娃娃。身边人群的羞辱和嘲笑，慢慢变得离他很远很远。


End file.
